Raven is so Handsome!
by kyotoprincess
Summary: What happens when Break teases Raven about his growing, handsome looks? What happanes why Raven catches Break in the act? Well, heck, he's screwed. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, KyoxSaki was KILLING ME trying to make me finish this and my friend on Skype was going fan-girl all of it :'D Haha you know who you are! Anyway, this, believe it or not, is from the Pandora Hearts Kink MEME. The user wanted Break 'ranting' about how handsome Gilbert has gotten and 'extra points' for making Break..... release himself O///O**

**Yeah, just kill me now XD Since I was effing bored with I did this and Break killed me when he invaded my dream and decided to show me in SO MANY DETAILS of how much he wanted Gilbert. Wow Break... I never knew you where like that 3:**

**So yeah, I hope you like it :D**

* * *

A hand traces gently over his chin. Its too bad he has a disgusted scowl on his face. Raven slaps his hand away and Break looks back with stunned expression, like he _really is_ stunned.

"Back off idiot!" Raven glares back.

Break raises his arms up high, like he's been caught in the act.

"How cruel of you~ I just wanted to say hi!" Break pouts.

Raven narrows his brows at him. Even at the age of eighteen, he knew that this idiot was too complex to come here for that_ simple_ of a reason. And of course, if Miss Sharon wasn't near or in this room, he would've shot him a long time ago. That red eye is gleaming and Raven knows that's not a good sign. It_ never_ was in the first place.

Break grins creepily before standing up from the chair he was sitting in. Raven hasn't noticed Sharon leaving the room because a maid told her that someone needed her presence. No, he was too busy watching Break walk towards him, his eye shining. He walks around Raven, and almost instantly Raven clutches the chair's armrest.

Break gingerly slinks his hands around his neck, softly touching his chin to point upward. Raven, not knowing how to deal with a situation like this, looks up, staring intently at that creepy smirk plastered on his face. He could feel the cold, long fingers lightly tracing his jaw line.

"My, our Raven has become quite the **handsome** fellow over the years," His eye is fixed on the golden eyes of Raven.

Raven blushes, his face slightly red. So suddenly, his throat feels dry and swollen, like he swallowed some giant caterpillar and it simply won't leave. The cold, long fingers start to trace along his neck, pushing bit by bit the cravat he has on.

That is, until Raven snaps his dirty hands away form his neck with his face still pink. Break looks back with an unreadable expression. Break retracts his hands back, placing both hands above his heart.

"Back off."

"I am hurt Raven! I truly meant it! You are getting quite handsome…,"

He makes a bow in front of the man, who is staring at him with suspicious. Break still has that smile on his face.

"Perhaps… _too_ _handsome?"_ His eye wanders up to see Raven staring back

Raven has a slightly pink tint to his face before swirling him half-heartedly.

"He doesn't understand! Such an incompetent fool!" Emily shirks.

"What did you say, you stupid doll?"

"Manners, Mister Raven. You too Emily," He wags a finger at Emily.

* * *

And somehow, one way or another, its already two o'clock and Gilbert and wandering in the hallways. It turns out that Break, being the idiot that Raven knows all too well, was skipping his duties at Pandora. Of course it doesn't surprise Raven out of all people especially since he does almost all of Break's paper works and what not.

And now, he's roaming around the manor, trying to find the stupid man. If given the choice, he would've flat out declined but Sharon had to leave with Liam to address Break's situation. And the maids and servants most certainly did not want to entertain their thoughts of trying to find Break in the first place. So that left Raven, with all his unneeded glory.

His eye catches a door left unopened. Somehow, he knew that Break just had to be in there. Silently, he walked over there, trying to scare the crap out of his for making him roam around the entire manor (and _man_ was it big) and for pushing his work on top of Raven's own Pandora work (somehow, Raven knew he would do that anyway). But he stops right in front of the door. Knowing Break, whether he'll** admit** it or not, Break wasn't the type to leave his door open, or _any door_.

And if he was planning to scare him, then he would've done it already. Especially now, since Raven is walking quietly into the room (where he notices that it is, in fact, Break's room). Its bare and plain and totally unlike Break but its decent at least. Raven then takes notice that Break also had a bathroom in his room. So Raven walks near the room, preferably because he hears running water before its shut off again.

He leans in and peeks through the door that is somehow left slightly open (at first, it didn't seem like it was open). He sees Break bare naked in a porcelain tub, almost as big as him. Raven blushes at the sight because he's never seen Break so… _open_ like this. He glances at his face. His red eye seemed to be staring down under him and his mouth is partially open, like its difficult to breathe.

Break reaches for the knob and twists it, watching the warm water flow over him as steam is created. Raven takes notice that he seems to be zoned off, disconnected from the world and Raven wonders what he is thinking about.

_"What are you thinking about, Xerxes?"_ Raven notices Emily sitting on top of the toilet, near the tub. He didn't see her before.

Break huffs a ball of hot air into the steamy room. His pink lips are parted open even more and his red eye seems inattentive of Raven's presence just behind the door.

_"Raven…"_ His voice comes out hoarse.

Raven, on the other hand, was about to dash out of the room, running away from the crazy freak, who will probably be smirking while he's in there, but he doesn't. Unfortunately, he didn't take note of the almost lustful tone the way that Break said his name. No, Raven is still standing behind that door, _watching him_. He hears a stifled groan and sees Break's entire pale body jerk forward. And his red eye is empty.

_"He's become quite… _handsome_, don't you think?"_ Emily snickers from the toilet.

Break nods numbly before Raven sees him jerk forward. His pink lips are parted even more as escaped groans fill the room. Raven stares in awe as heat from his face travels downward in his body. Raven also takes notice that his red eye, of which he thought that he was just zoning off into space, had lust embedded** deep into** it. His moans are short and quick, like he's trying to hide it despite him being in privacy.

Well, _almost_ in privacy.

_"A-Ahh… Raven…"_ Break barely moans.

Raven looks at him, gulping so suddenly. His face, he guessed, was probably as red as fire and all of that feeling is going straight to his stomach, making him feel uncomfortable. His hand is in a tight ball of fist, both of them actually. His feet refuse to move despite his brain telling them to run away right this instance. Raven looks at his lips, parted open and sometimes he's biting them to keep from moaning. Subconsciously, he's licking his own lips in return.

_"What do you want, Xerxes? What do you want with _Raven_, Break?"_ Emily teases him again.

Raven keeps a mental note to never be alone with Emily. And to check under his bed and his closet every single night.

Upon hearing Break moan so loudly, Raven snaps his attention back at the pale man. This time, his mouth is open wide, his red eye suddenly closed from the pleasure and his back is slightly arched. Raven instantly feels the heat that was gathering in his stomach suddenly go to…_ other places_.

When Break opens his eye, Raven notices a complete change on it. Instead of being it lustful from before, he saw passion in his eye. It was red with fury, lust, and a burning desire to _do something._ And Raven thinks he knows exactly what it is. There, he sees a creepy smile appear on his face but to him, it looked more lustful than creepy.

_"I want.."_ He sees Break jerk again, _"to hear Raven **scream**…"_

Break's eye is wide open and he's moaning more openly now, especially with his grin still on his face as he does it. Raven feels his inner thighs heat up seeing Break pleasure himself in the bathtub. He's never seen something so_ horribly_ distracting yet surprisingly… **exciting**. He chokes on his breath as Break moans his name, _his fake name_, in the room. It sounds harder… faster even and more dripped in lust than ever before.

_"A-Ahh R-Raven…"_ Break still has that smirk on his face as Emily laughs at him.

Surprisingly, Break doesn't care.

_"He's so handsome! **Handsome!** Handsome!"_ Emily pushes.

_"A-Ahh… right… so **handsome**…_ Raven_…"_ Break moans, agreeing whole-heartedly.

As he pumped himself, he felt his climax reaching. Before he knew it (before_ Raven_ knew it), Break was arching his back, touching the porcelain tub with his back. His free hand grips tightly at the edge of the bathtub. His head is shot up, eyes closed, looking directly at the ceiling. He is smiling with saliva traveling down his lips to his jaw line as he moans out his name.

_"Mmm…** Gilbert…**"_

His red eye opens up, shining, and he looks pleased, content, and at the same time, he looks like he wants something more. No, strike that, he_ knows_ that he wants more. Raven makes a sound as he chokes on his tongue, feeling the heat go straight to his groin. He covers his mouth, hoping that Break didn't hear him.

But Break **does **hear him. His smile falls to a thin line and his eyes narrow. Raven wants to move back, to run, to _escape the fury of Break_ but all he does is stare at Breakas he stares at the water under him. His red eye drifts towards the door and Break stares at him with an unreadable expression as Raven stares back with his gold eyes scared to death.

Because he much prefer Break being **angry** at him than to look at him with such a scary, unreadable expression. Raven wishes his legs weren't numb right now.

_"Raven..?"_ His voice is like a knife that cuts through Raven right now.

"Raven. _Raven?_ **RAVEN!**" Emily cracks up laughing. "_It's Raven?_ **It's Raven!**"

Raven is going to kill Emily once his legs start working again. He's going to make sure that she is dead and buried. In fact, he would've sent her to the Abyss right now. But, he sees an evil smirk coming from Break. And he stops dead in his thought, vaguely remembering what he was about to do to Emily, because right now, he sees Break standing up. The water from the tub traces his body as he stands up. The water races over his legs and arms. It slides across every little muscle that he has and Raven notices something on his chest. It's _a seal_ and Raven gasps.

"That's--" A pair of lips cover his own as the invading tongue slips in.

Shocked, gold eyes look back at a calm, expressionless red eye, before his closes it. Break links one arm around Raven's waist and pulls him closer to his exposed manhood. Raven involuntarily groans, forgetting that he was hard from watching Break release himself. Break's arm pulls Raven in the bathroom, while his other hand shuts the door and locks it.

Now, Raven forgets about the seal on his chest because right now, he's trying to fight off Break's roaming hand that have somehow latched on to his pants and his other hand, that's tracing his chest. He wants to get away from him because inside his mouth, the tongue that's pushing against him, it tastes sad_, shamed_.

Somehow, his jacket has fallen on the floor and his pants are next to go as Break roughly drags him to the bathtub. Raven knits his brows together, trying to pry the man off of him with now avail. In fact, for a scrawny person that he was, he was relatively strong, much to Raven's surprise. And he know that there was no freaking way that he was going into a bathtub with anyone, especially a _man_, especially** BREA**K of all people!


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH KyoxSakiFan! I swear she is the best! I mean, really!**

**Okay, here's the thing, I couldn't finish the lemon because of a -insertallblockshere- block and it pissed me off to no end! I tried looking at yummy BreakGilbert pictures but I still couldn't find what I wanted. So she offered me it and I felt bad but I gave her what I had and she made it into a smexy pill of Gilbert-misuse :DD I just gave her the basic ideas and stuff and told her to write whatever she liked -coughs and whatever Break liked -coughs- and well~ tada! lol She had fun writing this, by the way!**

**Seriously, thank you so much! You've made me as happy as... well Break in this fic (excluding the lustful feelings and crap XD). Oh crap! And for all that work, I'm writing a 10-50 word prompt/sentence featuring the two adorable peeps: Gilbert and Break.**

**Oh and don't worry, no one was harm during the making of this chapter. And no Gilbert, you don't count since you liked it _soo much~_**

* * *

Before he knows it, he's being pushed into the tub. He hits the water with a splash, which undoubtfully makes a mess, but Break either doesn't notice or just doesn't care. The water splashes on Raven's face and he stutters once he realizes just what position he's in. His shirt is open and exposed…and Break is eyeing him like a three course meal.

"Hey! What are you—!" He chokes out, only to be interrupted by Break as he once again dips down to capture his lips. It tastes different this time…more sensual, enticing…_erotic even_…and Raven can't even put his thoughts together long enough to resist.

Break slips Raven's shirt off with the slightest movements, tossing it into the air to land outside the tub. He then pulls the drain on the tub and turns the shower spray on, causing hot water to pound on his back as the water drains.

"Hehehe…who knew Raven was such a naughty boy, Break!" Emily giggles, her high-pitched voice echoing in the small space of the bathroom.

Break smirks, tracing Raven's jaw line as he contemplates Emily's words. In the meantime, Raven is too preoccupied to notice the position he's in. He continues staring…because Break was just breathtaking when he was leaning over him like that: a _sexy_ smirk on his face and water dripping almost tauntingly down his chest, arms, and legs…

He then notices that despite having seen it already, Break was deliberately keeping his empty eye socket closed. This annoys Raven a bit, but he doesn't have time to voice his opinion on the matter because Break's smirk suddenly fades, confusion displayed on his face.

"I think I broke him, Emily," Break pouts, glancing toward Emily. "What should I do~?"

"You broke him? But you haven't even screwed him yet! My my, what are we going to do with you, Xerxes?" Emily laughs.

Raven glares up at Break for a moment before his gaze suddenly drops back to the offending seal. A chill racks through his exposed body, and an ominous feeling spreads through his chest. Break notices the stare and leaned forward, his lips brushing his ear slightly. Raven swallows nervously, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Break this close…and he doesn't want to see the look on his face as he makes a remark about their scars.

But to his surprise, the taunting doesn't come. A gentle phrase is whispered in his ear instead.

"I prefer to keep this between us, if you don't mind Raven," Break's voice is softer than Raven has ever heard it. It's so different, that for a moment, he forgets that it's Break doing this to him. Then, he realizes the direction his thoughts are heading and stops himself, scoffing at the idea.

Suddenly, Break leans forward, an unreadable expression on his face. Raven expects a comment about his long scar as Break leans into his chest, but is instead startled when Break begins leaving small wet kisses along the entire expanse of his scar. Raven moans, startled by the almost tickling sensation clawing at him from the inside out.

Break then pulls back and leans down, placing a soft kiss on his ankle and slowly moving upward, growing ever closer to his throbbing length. Raven grips the side of the tub, feeling his stomach flutter at the sight, imagining what was to come.

Watching Break's hand get ever closer, Raven shakes his head to dispel the water from his face so he can breathe and shake the haziness from his mind due to the overwhelming arousal. He doesn't want to admit it, but he _likes_ what Break is doing and doesn't want him to stop. But that doesn't mean he can't try to put up a fight.

_"S-Stop…A-Ah, B-Break…"_ He chokes around a moan, unable to hold it back as Break's hand travels too close to home. Break pulls back for a moment, stopping to shut the water spray down to a more minimal level. Raven takes a deep breath, happy that he can breathe properly again, although it's hard to ignore the sudden cool air hitting his overheated body.

Suddenly, Break leans forward, his chest brushing the tip of Raven's erection as he stops an inch from Raven's face. Raven makes a sound caught between a gasp and a moan, unintentionally bucking his hips upward a little. His face turns a bright red, unable to look away from Break's face as he smirks.

"Are you sure that you want me to stop…_Raven_…?" Break's smirk widens as he feels Raven twitch beneath him.

Raven doesn't know what to say. Does he really want Break to stop? But wasn't he someone that didn't approve of this kind of sex?

He's so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't notice Break leaning in. Their lips brush once, then twice, and then Break leans forward to slip his tongue past Raven's defenses. Raven moans, kissing back with as much pent up passion as he can muster. There is a meaning behind the kiss, one that was soft and full of expression. After a moment of ponder (or as much as he can ponder, with Break's tongue sending shivers of arousal straight to his length), Raven decides that soft and meaningful is Break's style.

The feelings that come from this realization overwhelm him, making him feel almost sleepy as he drinks in everything about Break and becomes even more lost in the kiss. Break then pulls back, a trail of saliva still connecting them for a second.

"I'll take that as a no," Break smiles softly at him, which stuns Raven spectacularly. But his surprise is short lived, for the smile suddenly transforms into an evil grin. Then, Raven feels Break's hand close around his length.

Raven arches his back, a moan leaking from his lips. Feeling a bit, sadistic, Break bends Raven's length backward, enticing a groan from Raven, which could either be from pain or pleasure, he can't tell.

Break smirks, leaning down to nip at Raven's inner thigh. Raven jerks, another moan racking his body. Break can't help but admire Raven's body and facial expressions: he is just so **enticing**! How can **anyone** resist?

Raven thrashes around, startled at the wet heat that suddenly swallows his erection. It was so hot…and damn it, Raven hadn't expected it to feel this good! He chokes, feeling Break's tongue lap at the tip. Unable to control himself anymore, Raven reaches for Break's hair and bucks into Break's mouth.

Break chokes for a second, but then regains his composure and complies with Raven's silent request, sucking harder and deeper. Break feels Raven writhing in pleasure and it takes everything he has to ignore his own throbbing erection, _begging_ to be pleased. Of course, it doesn't help that Raven has such an amazingly fuckable expression on his face: it's scrunched up a bit, a bright pink ghosting over his cheeks and nose.

"B-Break…A-Ah…I…I think…I'm..!" Raven suddenly gasps, scrunching his eyes shut. He can feel the heat growing even hotter, devouring him. Break ignores his warning and continues sucking on his length, chuckling at Raven's distress.

The vibrations send Raven over the edge. He arches his back, hands still entangled in Break's hair, and moans Break's name. Break pulls back after a moment, catching a few more droplets of cum on the side of his face. Raven moans his name a few more times and Break fights back the urge to give into the need clawing at him from the inside. He needs to be inside _Raven_—!

"God, Break—!" Raven finally chokes, noticing the white substance glistening on Break's face. Break chuckles and leans forward, pressing Raven into the bottom of the tub.

"Care to clean me,_ Raven~_?" He suddenly asks, licking his lips suggestively. Raven feels his heart skip a beat at the sight. How come he was just noticing how _incredibly sexy_ this man was?

He doesn't really want to comply, but he doesn't want Break to stop either, so he reluctantly leans upward and licks the cum off of Break's face. Break smiles, pleased.

"Good boy, Raven~." Break whispers, his voice hoarse from lust. Finally finishing, Raven leans back, a hesitant look on his face.

"Break, can…will you call me…my real name?" Raven inquired after a moment, not meeting Break's gaze. He can feel Break's stare burning into his skin, even without looking.

"Ah, so it does bother you…I see. Fine, I guess I can oblige this once~!" Break chuckles, reaching his hand down to probe Gilbert's backside. "Does this feel good, _Gilbert~?_"

Gilbert arches his back once more, eyes wide in shock. Break chuckles, following up with a second finger. After a moment, he begins to scissor his opening, preparing him for what was to come. Gilbert chokes on the pain that comes with the third finger, but is silenced with a kiss.

Once done, Break reaches for a container of hand lotion on the sink. Gilbert watches, breathless, as Break massages his own length with the lotion, lubricating himself for the next step. Gilbert shivers in anticipation.

Break leans forward, deliberately staring Gilbert in the eyes as he positioned himself. Gilbert blushed, his heart pounding so fast he was surprised Break couldn't hear it.

But then he can feel Break and he scrunches his eyes shut, a few gasping moans escaping his throat. Break groans, leaning down to whisper in Gilbert's ear as he pushes as deep as he can get.

_"You…really have…become _so_…handsome, _Gilbert_,"_ Break gasps in his ear, his usual teasing tone in place. _"Just as I…always imagined…"_

He really doesn't want to know how long Break has been imagining doing this to him, so he decides to just keep silent…not that he can think properly once Break starts moving of course. Break chuckles at his breathless expression and promptly throws Gilbert's legs over his shoulders to make it easier to move.

"Now then, let's get started, shall we, hm?"

**"B-Break!"** He shouts, confused by the sudden fierce pace that Break starts. With each frenzied thrust, he can feel a shock of feeling rush through him and Gilbert isn't quite sure whether it's pleasure or pain he's feeling, but when Break hits his pleasure spot, Gilbert decides that he doesn't care.

_"Break…"_ He moans, arching into the other man's touch. Break smirks once more, slowing down just a little bit.

_"You're really_…tight, _Gilbert,"_ Break reaches upward to pump Gilbert's gloriously hard erection, earning another strangled gasp from the younger man. _"This_ should loosen you up a bit, hm?"

By this point, Gilbert's body is so consumed by the fiery passion rushing through his veins that he can't even remember why he didn't want this in the first place.

He hears Break try to hold back a few frantic moans and he nears his ultimate high, not slowing down the pace at all. But he knows he can't hold back any longer…his stomach clenches, his heart skips a beat…

_"Gah,_ damn it,_ Break!!!!"_ He arches, feeling the white hot fire run through him like a train wreck. Break thrusts a few more times before he too, lowly gasps out Gilbert's name. Gilbert shivers because despite the pain, Break just feels so good inside him like that…

And then, just like that, the magic dissolves, and it hits Gilbert just what he's just done…

Break pulls out of him slowly and Gilbert blushes, watching the water wash away the excess ** from his body.

"Now, since you interrupted my bath and are now in _dire_ need of one, let's shower together~!" Break happily suggests, awkwardly standing in the small space. He offers his hand to Gilbert, his broad smile back in place.

Despite the situation, despite the **hell** that he's sure to go through later, and despite his conscious telling him that he's going to hell for this, Gilbert hesitantly takes the offered hand and stands, sighing in irritation.

"You know, the reason I was looking for you in the first place is because you're skipping your duties with Pandora!" Gilbert scolds, jumping when Break reaches up to start lathering his hair. "H-Hey, I can do that myself!"

Of course, he doesn't realize that Break is just trying to distract him, nor does he realize that it worked.

"Aw, but Gilbert is so _handsome~!_"

"Will you quit saying that?!"

"Aw, but Gilbert is so_ sexy_, right Emily?"

"Hehehe, _sexy_…"

And then it registers in Gilbert's mind that the demented doll…thing had just watched them have sex.


End file.
